


you are reborn

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, and body horror, and the violence and body horror is contained to like. four sentences, but i'm not about to post this without a warning, i don't want to call it graphic cause this is less than 700 words, warnings of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: Grass grows on the inside of the moon-- don't you know?
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	you are reborn

**Author's Note:**

> i love...... the hero of time... so much

_You’re the bad guy. And when you’re bad, you just run._

Grass grows on the inside of the moon, don’t you know?

And within that moon a lovely sky hovers over a lovely tree, bright and blue and not a single wind stirs a single blade of grass. It is dead silent here. 

The demon is fleeing, fleeing - running for his life, writhing hands trailing behind him as he scrambles across the moon meadow. He dares not trip. He has but an ounce of life left. The god - no, not a god but a deity, for _god_ is too nice, too familiar - runs behind him, vicious sword in hand. His face is deadly calm. 

Would he be enraged, this sublime mask? Rage is nothing to one who stands above it. Blood drips from where his blade has cut the demon and it falls onto the silent grass, which does not trample below their feet. 

The demon pants without sound. Link follows. 

He is not himself but a mask of his face and how odd, but he has worn so many faces and forms that this is more of a relief than anything else, if he could feel anything besides the mask. If he has fallen puppet he has long accepted it for he will not lose this fight, and he will do what it takes. Sometimes all you can think about is survival. 

Majora trips and Link almost catches up to him, poised to tear his heart out, but the demon catches himself and frantically lurches away. This does not phase the Fierce Deity. He follows. 

This cannot be a fight for Majora has given up fighting; it is a chase, and the Deity is Link is a fearsome golden wolf; this is the dance of an apex predator. If he could, his teeth would be bared in a smile. There is nothing to wash the blood from the grass. He follows. 

\--

A farmer approaches Link as he sits under a tree, far from Hyrule. They wave jovially. They stink, like metal and sharp edges and stone.

“Don’t get too close,” Link mutters.

They beam at him. “But you looked lost - can I help you get home?”

“No.”

“But you’re just a child.”

Link bares his teeth. In a whirl of blades and silver, the farmer pounces. Truly, Link did not want to start a fight - he’s misled all the castle assassins sent after him so far, but he’s tired and numb and can’t sleep, and he’s sick of all this. They work in disguises but they all smell the same, like that wretched castle. 

Before he can draw his sword, and before the assassin cuts the throat of the boy who knows too much, Link’s heart _sings_ and his chest tears apart. Remnants of the Deity blossom out in a viscous hand of blood and viscera. The Deity's sword bursts out of the palm into the assassin, and the hand lunges in its wake. Link's own bared ribcage curls around him, eating him whole. When he comes to, standing, tunic green and whole as it ever was, the assassin lies on the road in a growing red pool, nearly torn in half. 

Link sticks his blade at their heaving throat. 

The assassin wheezes, “What in the Three’s names-”

He never properly took the mask off after the battle, after all; parts of it had retreated into him, slinking around his ribs and lungs and heart and whispering words of exaltation into his ears.

“What _happened_ to you?”

He doesn't answer.

“You’re not just a kid, are you?”

“I’m whatever you think I am,” he whispers. Link drives his sword home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! happy new year ^^  
> i know that majora's fight does Not take place in the moon meadow but bear with me here


End file.
